


Throwing Away Faith

by praisethewaifu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angels hate the Fallen Angel Yohane, F/F, Yoshiko is lowkey a savage, disbelief, fallen angel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisethewaifu/pseuds/praisethewaifu
Summary: Yohane, a loyal angel to God himself, breaks the law to save another angel. God declares her a fallen angel for breaking his trust, throwing her on earth as a human as punishment.





	Throwing Away Faith

It was chaos, the voices speaking over each other. They were angry, furious. Nobody would blame them, as one of their comrades had betrayed them. A tragedy the court tried to avoid opening up about, but everybody knew of this disaster. 

Said disaster stood in front of Him, her wings pointed toward the ground in shame. How could she have done this? The crowd couldn't find an answer. She seemed to have one. 

To be personally consulted by the highest ranking individual of mankind, that was a big deal. 

"Was it worth it?" The booming voice asks, his hands in fists. A crime this big wasn't ever heard of. 

The girl in question barely hesitated before she gave a response. "She is worth it." Tears are streaming down her face, her flawless cheeks shining in the light of the holy judge in front of her. 

"You realize that your crimes have consequences?" She nods quickly. "You know that I cannot and will not take you back?" His demeanor was intimidating to everybody in the room, but she kept her ground. 

"I understand." Her shackles moved as she rocked side to side. He cannot take her life, a mere difference than her experience on Earth. 

"Your actions were selfish, do you deny?" The questions were so generic she wouldn't have minded if there was a death sentence. 

"I do deny." The shouts in the room came to a pause at the sentence, and His eyebrows shot up to His hairline. 

"Explain yourself," He demands. 

Her bare feet slid against the clouds below her as she makes her way to the stand, His stand, the stand everyone feared. The confidence radiating off of her rattled the audience. 

"I saved a fellow angel from abolishment." Her explanation also kept the crowd silent, and He even kept his mouth shut. "An abolishment she didn't deserve." 

A man stood up. "Don't step out of line!" It was a warning, one of which she completely ignored. 

"I didn't expect a redemption, Lord, and I will not ask for one." The young angel bowed her head. "I stand by my decision to save her from damnation, and I would do it all over again." Other angels in the crowd rose to their feet in shock, some looked panicked, and a select few looked almost impressed. 

He stood from his throne, a disapproving look covering his face. "Tsushima Yoshiko, I hereby punish you by declaring you a fallen angel for all of eternity." She didn't move at all while the angels around her, some her friends, cheered in joy. It stung for only a long time. 

"Yes, Lord." Slowly she started to sink into the clouds. 

"You will live the life of a normal girl in high school and go through your days beside her despite her not remembering you or anything that happened." It was cruel, the reality of it. "Kunikida Hanamaru will have memories of you, but not these ones." 

"You are the cruelest," she says lowly, not looking up. 

"You saved a potential threat," He reminds. 

"She's an angel for a reason, if she was a threat she wouldn't be an angel." An angel in the crowd scoffs. 

"You are proof that statement is not true," He points out. 

"If it wasn't for you thinking she was a threat then I wouldn't be here," she fires back. "I won't be loyal to a fake." At this point some angels were leaving, others were holding their friends back. 

"You dare call me a fake?" He beckons her forward, which she does in a couple strides. "I gave you chances, Tsushima. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me when I saw you being friendly toward an outcasted angel." 

"I've lost my faith in you, Lord, as you have only given grief to those of who I love. I will accept my position as a fallen angel, as it is true I do not belong up here." She starts to bend over to bow, but midway she stops herself. “I’ve done everything you’ve asked of me, and yet, despite these things, you punish me for doing justice?” She stands up straight and motions to everyone in the room. “Maybe I did break a law, but I did it with good intention! I’m not a bad angel!” About three quarters of the crowd disagreed. 

“You’ve done nothing but cause harm.” He opens a hole in the clouds, motioning to it. “That’s your way out.” Tsushima was furious. 

“I fought by your side!” She says, raising her voice. “Even when I believed it to be wrong! I stayed loyal!” Now she was face-to-face with him. “I’m more loyal than any angel in this room! I’ve done what I could for you!” The hole was getting bigger with the more things said. This angel was radiating confidence. 

“You failed me.” 

“You have failed me,” Tsushima says back, backing into the hole. “Do what you please, but when her and I regain our powers, we’ll march back here and do what must be done.” Her back foot can feel the edge of the clouds now, she needed to make this quick. “Only then will your subjects know the truth about what you’ve really done.” 

At that, she let herself fall. She knew the consequences of doing this, of course she did. She could be severely punished, but she knew He wouldn’t do it.


End file.
